Lovely Energy PreCure!
Lovely Energy PreCure! is a Pretty Cure fan series by CureSailorMoon1617 . The series genres are Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Comedy, Action, Adventure, and Magical Girl. The series themes are Magic, Friendship, Love, and Human Emotions. Plot 25 years ago, a great evil attacked the earth but legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure were born and saved the day. But with the threat of evil still around special schools were created so that young girls with the potential to become pretty cures could learn and train so that they could combat the forces of evil. Eriko Dengenbara is a 13 year old girl selected to go to the prestigous Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy, where she discovers her own hidden powers and is given a pretty cure team of her own. Characters 'Lovely Energy PreCure!' ''Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy She is a sweet and smart young girl who is very clumsy and a big eater. She has a pure heart of gold and loves to see people happy. She loves magical girl anime series, anything with cats, and wearing clothes that are pink. She is Japanese and comes from Tokyo, Japan where she grew up and spent most of her life. She comes from a normal family and her mother is a doctor and her father is a teacher. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her extremely pure heart. Dark Eriko / Dark Energy Eriko's other self that is an honorable and brave women. She has a quick temper and hates seeing people get hurt because of her. She comes out when Eriko is over stressed, super angry, and during the new moon. She represents the dark side of Eriko. She has the power of darkness and weilds a powerful sword. Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Neon She is a caring and loving young girl who is super sweet and kind. She has a lot of dreams and can be rather boy crazy at times. She loves comed anime series, anything with bunnies and elephants, and wearing the cutest clothes. She is Italian and comes from Venice, Italy where she was born and raised. She comes from a middle class family and her mother is a scientist and her father is an officer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her extreme cuteness and loving heart. Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby She is a kind and smart young girl who is arrogant and confident. She is very talented and is super scary whem mad angry. She loves supernatural and mysrtery anime series, anything with music notes and stars, and wearing that are fashionable. She is Japanese-French and comes from Paris, France. She comes from a wealthy family and her mother is an actress and her father is a writer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her many talents and kindness. Gia Rocker / Cure Gold She is a strong and serious young girl who is athletic and brave. She loves playing sports and will always be there for her friends. She loves school story and romance anime series, anything with that is super cute, and wearing pretty clothes. She is Spanish-English and comes from New York, USA. She comes from a famous and her mother is an famous model and singer and her father is a director and producer. She was chosen to become a Pretty Cure because of her great strength and bravery. Leo Shishi / Duke Lion He is a kind and smart young man who lost his memory 5 years ago. He is the Bravery Duke of Lovely Energy PreCure! and fights alongside them. He is often at odds with Eriko and they often get into arguments even though he secretley has a crush on her. 'Fairies' Okashi She is Eriko's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Eriko to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is super sweet and clumsy just like Eriko and smart as well. She loves to eat fruit and apple juice is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Ascolta She is Natalia's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Natalia to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is very lovable and sweet just like Natalia and looks up to her. She loves to eat candy and orange juice is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Musique She is Renée's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Renée to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is really kind and arrogant just like Renée and is talented just like her. She loves to eat cookies and cakes and tea is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. Silver She is Gia's pretty cure fairy and is needed for Gia to be able to transform into a pretty cure. She is strong and serious just like Renée and loves to have fun. She loves to eat junk food and soda is her favorite thing to drink. She has two forms, a fairy form and a human form. 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy' Haruhi Daiichigennoni She is the school's head master and was a apart of one of the very first pretty cure teams. She is a caring and beautiful women who come from a wealthy family and is often mistaken for one of the students because of her youthful looks. Fuyuko Kōrinohāto She is a teacher and was a pretty cure with the power of snow 15 years earlier. She is the home room teacher of Class 1-B and teaches english. She is a beautiful and kind teacher who often dresses up in winter clothes. She was the only one of her precure team to survive a mission 10 years earlier. Kotomi Myūjikarumasu She is a teacher and was a pretty cure with the power of sound 18 years earlier. She is the home room teacher of Class 1-A and teaches science. She is also a former teen idol and is very beautiful and often sings in the class room for no reason but just out of habit mostly. Miyu Binochūi She is a teacher and was a pretty cure with the power of beauty 13 years earlier. She is the home room teacher of Class 1-C and teaches math. She loves flowers and jewels and also loves reading books and going for walks. 'Good Fun PreCure! Another pretty cure team at Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy. Felicia Loremaliquam / Cure Fun She is the leader of Good Fun PreCure! and a super playful person. She is Natalia's child hood friend and loves to play with her. She is italian and also knows latin and comes from Rome, Italy. She thinks that every one should learn to lighten up. Urraca Diversiónhoras / Cure Up She is a member of Good Fun PreCure! and loves to have fun with her friends. She believes that friends are the key to a person's heart. She is spanish and knows many great dances from her home country. She knows how to play the piano and violen/ Nuala Láspraoi / Cure New She is a member of Good Fun PreCure! and loves getting new toys. She thinks that toys are super fun and encourages others to always try something before they judge it. She is Irish and knows a lot of great irish fairy tails and stories. She loves to eat candy and her parents own a huge toy company. Gaston Amourplaisir / Duke Gun He is the bravery duke of Good Fun PreCure! and is very athletic. He thinks that sports are super fun and is on most of the school's sports although he doesn't know much martial arts. He is french and comes from Paris, France. He has a huge crush on Renee and is not afraid to show it. '''Super Eye PreCure! Another pretty cure team at Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy. ''Eun-jin Miseuteolichaeg / Cure Eye She is the leader of Super Eye PreCure! and a very smart person. She loves mystery novels and has very good detective skills. She is Korean and she comes from a middle class family. She thinks that a great mystery is the best. Yannis Mythistóri̱mamysti̱ríou / Cure You She is a member of Super Eye PreCure! and is great at solving mysteries. She believes that anything in life will have a mystery. She is greek and knows many great myths from her home country. She knows alot about greek mythology. Elena Misterarată / Cure Eve She is a member of Super Eye PreCure! and is great at solving puzzles. She thinks that puzzles are the best and is always getting new ones. She is Romanian and knows a lot about history. She loves getting super hard puzzles. Sándor Rejtélyszerelem / Duke Snake He is the bravery duke of Super Eye PreCure! and is very handsome. He thinks that a mystery will bring him true love some day. He is Hungarian and is a real ladies man. He is very popular among the girls at school and often gets many love letters. 'Happy Me PreCure! Another pretty cure team at Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy. They are also siblings and come from Holly Wood. Milly Pat / Cure Million She is pretty cure of Happy Me PreCure! and a very fashionable person. She loves fashion magazine and has great fashion sense. She is american and is also a well known model. She thinks that fahsion and style are the best things ever. Ellie Pat / Cure Ever She is a pretty cure of Happy Me PreCure! and is great at acting. She loves the plays of shakesphere and is always being being overdramatic about every thing. She is american and is aparts of the school's drama club. She loves acting alot. Henry Pat / Duke Hatter He is the bravery duke of Happy Me PreCure! and is very smart. He thinks that books are the best. He is american and loves to read. He has a huge crush on Eriko that is clearly noticable which his sisters are annoyed by. '''June Joy PreCure! 'Lily May Precure!' 'Kind Star Precure!' 'Honest Song Precure!' 'Kageishi' ''Kowai kaunto One of the leaders of Kageishi and a very mean person, he hates pretty cure and will attack them if both of his subboardnents fail. He hates cuteness and all things pretty. He secretly has a crush on Misu· batto but oftne trys to hide it. Misu· batto One of the subboardnents of Kowai kaunto and a person obsessed with looking good, the monsters she sends after pretty cure often are based on every day beauty products. She knows that Kowai kaunto and Sā· supaidā both have a crush on her and often trys to use it to her advantage. She cares deeply for Kura-sa and thinks of her like a little sister. Sā· supaidā One of the subboardnents of Kowai kaunto and a person with a bad sense of humor, the monsters he sends after pretty cure often are based on tools and cutlery. He has crush on Misu· batto that he is very bad at hiding most of the time. Kura-sa A young women that Misu· batto thinks of as a little sister and is very protective of her. She seems bad on the outside but is actually a kind person on the inside and only acts mean to keep others from hurting her. She has amnesia and only has memories from the last 5 years. 'Other Characters' Ningyo A mysterious but friendly mermaid who lives in Lake Nagisa by Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy dorms and becomes friends with Eriko but will allow only Eriko to see and talk to her as she has great trust in her because she can tell that Eriko is a very trustworthy person. Yūrei A mysterious and beautiful ghost who is cheerful and sweet. She roams Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy at night and hides in the bacement during the day. She becomes friends with the pretty cures of Lovely Energy on the grounds that they don't tell anyone about her existence. Koyōsei A cute and sweet pixie who loves having fun and playing with her animal friends. She lives in Honoka Forest and made friends with Lovely Energy when they went berry picking on a sunday. She makes them promise not to tell anyone about her. Lady Tenshi A mysterious but wise and beautiful angel who often helps the cures when they need advice or just some one to talk to. She also helps them in their fight against the forces of evil and can tell them the weakness of a monster. Production Places Items Attacks Gallery 'Lovely Energy PreCure! Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy '' Eriko Dengenbara.jpg|Eriko Dengenbara Cure Energy.jpg|Cure Energy Dark Eriko.jpg|Dark Eriko Dark Energy 2.jpg|Dark Energy '' Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Neon '' Natalia Cuoreopalina.jpg|Natalia Cuoreopalina Cure Neon.jpg|Cure Neon '' Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby '' Renée Verrevent.jpg|Renée Verrevent Cure Ruby 2.jpg|Cure Ruby '' Gia Rocker / Cure Gold '' Gia Rocker 2.jpg|Gia Rocker Cure Gold.jpg|Cure Gold '' Leo Shishi / Duke Lion '' Leo Shishi.jpg|Leo Shishi Duke Lion.jpg|Duke Lion '' '''Fairies ''Okashi ''' Okashi (Fairy Form).jpg|Fairy Form Okashi (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' Ascolta '' Ascolta (Fairy Form).jpg|Fairy Form Ascolta (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' Musique '' Musique (Fairy Form).png|Fairy Form Musique (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' Silver '' Silver (Fairy Form).jpg|Fairy Form Silver (Human Form).jpg|Human Form '' '''Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy 'Teachers and Staff' Haruhi Daiichigennoni.jpg|Haruhi Daiichigennoni Fuyuko Kōrinohāto.jpg|Fuyuko Kōrinohāto Kotomi Myūjikarumasu.jpg|Kotomi Myūjikarumasu Miyu Binochūi 2.jpg|Miyu Binochūi 'Good Fun PreCure!' ' Felicia Loremaliquam.jpg|Felicia Loremaliquam Cure Fun.jpg|Cure Fun Urraca Diversiónhoras.jpg|Urraca Diversiónhoras Cure Up.jpg|Cure Up Nuala Láspraoi.jpg|Nuala Láspraoi Cure New.jpg|Cure New Gaston Amourplaisir.jpg|Gaston Amourplaisir Duke Gun.jpg|Duke Gun ' 'Super Eye PreCure!' ' Eun-jin Miseuteolichaeg.jpg|Eun-jin Miseuteolichaeg Cure Eye.jpg|Cure Eye Yannis Mythistóri̱mamysti̱ríou.png|Yannis Mythistóri̱mamysti̱ríou Cure You.jpg|Cure You Elena Misterarată.jpg|Elena Misterarată Cure Eve.jpg|Cure Eve Sándor Rejtélyszerelem.jpg|Sándor Rejtélyszerelem Duke Snake.jpg|Duke Snake ' 'Happy Me PreCure!' ' Milly Pat.jpg|Milly Pat Cure Million.jpg|Cure Million Ellie Pat.jpg|Ellie Pat Cure Ever.jpg|Cure Ever Henry Pat.jpg|Henry Pat Duke Hatter.jpg| Duke Hatter ' 'June Joy PreCure!' 'Lily May Precure!' 'Kind Star Precure!' 'Honest Song Precure!' 'Kageishi' Kowai kaunto.jpg|Kowai kaunto Misu· batto.jpg|Misu· batto Sā· supaidā.jpg|Sā· supaidā Kura-sa.jpg|Kura-sa 'Other Characters' ' Ningyo.jpg|Ningyo Yūrei.jpg|Yūrei Koyōsei.jpg|Koyōsei Lady Tenshi.jpg|Lady Tenshi ' Quotes 'Lovely Energy PreCure!' ''Eriko Dengenbara / Cure Energy :"''The Power of Love and Light, Cure Energy!" :―Cure Energy ''Natalia Cuoreopalina / Cure Neon ''"The Heart of Nature and Life, Cure Neon!" ―Cure Neon ''Renée Verrevent / Cure Ruby :"''The Star of Music and Dance, Cure Ruby!" :―Cure Ruby ''Gia Rocker / Cure Gold :"''The Strength of Jewels and Metal, Cure Gold!" :―Cure Gold ''Leo Shishi / Duke Lion 'Fairies' Okashi Ascolta Musique Silver 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy' Haruhi Daiichigennoni Fuyuko Kōrinohāto Kotomi Myūjikarumasu Miyu Binochūi 'Good Fun PreCure! '''Super Eye PreCure! 'Happy Me PreCure!' 'June Joy PreCure!' 'Lily May Precure!' 'Kind Star Precure!' 'Honest Song Precure!' 'Kageishi' ''Kowai kaunto Misu· batto Sā· supaidā 'Other Characters''' Trivia *The 7 Mysteries of Futari wa Pretty Cure Academy: #The science class skeletons that have a tea party every Sunday at night in the science lab dressed up in victorian style costumes. #The snow women that trys to make friends with both boys and girls in the changing rooms on Mondays in the afternoon. #The cheesecakes that appear on the teacher's desks mysteriously every tuesday morning and no one knows why. #The strange screaming and yelling that comes from the school's faculty room on Wednesdays that sounds like cries of pain and horror. # # # *A Bravery duke is a male version of a pretty cure. Category:CureSailorMoon1617 Category:Lovely Energy PreCure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:Fan Series